~Otra Oportunidad~
by MistyQuil
Summary: SI!!! Por fin termine el fic^^! Volvi a colocar todos los capitulos de nuevo porque hice unas pequeñas modificaciones. Disfrutenlo, es AAML, and PLEASE REVIEW!!!
1. Capitulo 1

Otra oportunidad  
por ^Misty_quil^   
ai_misty@hotmail.com  
  
Este es mi primer fic con PDV (punto de vista) o POV (en inglés). Realmente tenía ganas de hacer uno pero no había tenido la oportunidad. ^-^U!**  
Misty's POV (point of view).  
Podría decirse que la historia toma lugar en los capitulos de la liga johto. (ya que está Brock).  
Mandenme sus opiniones constructivas y destructivas a mi e-mail.  
Ah! Con respecto a cierto personaje (que ya veran que aparece luego) quiero aclarar que no tengo muy claro su comportamiento.. ya veran a que me refiero^-^ Disfruten el fic^.~  
  
  
* * * Another Chance * * *   
  
Capitulo 1  
  
Me quedé ahi, contemplandolo por ultima vez. Se veía tan pacífico, nadie podía quitarle esa templanza que lo envolvía cada noche cuando en su bolsa de dormir, dormia como el niño que es...  
Me acerque cautelosamente y una vez que lo tuve cerca me dieron unas terribles ganas de abrazarlo, de que me abrazara, de besarlo y de que me besara. En vez de eso, solo le bese suavemente la frente, lo contemplé otro minuto más y me levante.  
  
Me agache luego a tomar mi mochila, la que había servido para cargar durante todo este tiempo lo suficientemente necesario para seguir ese viaje, aunque yo sabía perfectamente que sólo una cosa me faltaba para sobrevivir hasta en el lugar más inhospito, y eso era él...  
  
Camine hacía el lado contrario de donde estaba el campamento, volteé y sentí un cosquilleo dentro de mi que me atraía como iman hacia él. Sentí que algo estaba mal.   
Solte mi mochila, y una lagrima comenzó a recorrer mi mejilla, la que no tardó de ser seguida por otras, que fluían por mi rostro, sin que ni siquiera tuviera tiempo de apartarlas.  
Sin darme cuenta, ya no podía detener el llanto y me arrodille en el suelo, cubriendo mi cara y dándome cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.  
  
Levante la cara de nuevo y al ver a Ash sentí de nuevo esa sensación dentro de mi. Yo sabía que me hacía daño aguantar las ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo, quererlo, amarlo... pero eso arruinaría todo este viaje por el que él había dado tanto. Yo sabía muy bien que el no me quería ya que es muy inmaduro como para entender esa clase de sentimientos, pero yo no podía evitar quererlo, muy a pesar de lo que él sintiese. Esa era mi principal razón para dejarlo, para que él pudiera cumplir sin problemas su sueño y sin sentirse incomodo por una chica mayor que él que lo persigue y no lo deja en paz, y que lo hace de manera muy egoísta.  
  
Me levante de nuevo y tomando una piedra, luego de apretarla fuertemente, la arroje lejos, con toda mi fuerza y mis sentimientos. Llegó tan lejos que ni siquiera pude escuchar cuendo cayo al suelo, a pesar de lo silenciosa que estaba la noche...   
Mire en la dirección en la que había lanzado la piedra y luego, con la poca luz que la luna arrojaba, vi mi mano, la había ensuciado y herido con la piedra que probablemente tenía una punta. Aprete mi puño y cerré los ojos. En ese momento ningún dolor físico podía compararse con lo que sentía por dentro.  
  
"¿Misty... eres tu?" escuche detrás mio.   
  
Voltee rápidamente viendo que Ash estaba sentado en su bolsa de dormir, restregando uno de sus ojos, y mirandome con cara de pregunta.  
  
"¿Que haces a estas horas... y con tu mochila?" Preguntó Ash, viendo que junto a mi tenía la mochila, con la bolsa de dormir enrollada.   
  
"ASH!" Me avalance sobre él y lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude, pero casi tan rápido como lo hice, me aparte de él avergonzada y evitando mirarlo a los ojos. Mi corazón iba a explotar, pero por suerte la luna no alcanzaba a iluminar adecuadamente mi rostro ferozmente sonrojado.  
  
"¿Misty? ¿Que pasa? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?" Preguntó un poco confundido   
  
No alcancé a contestarle cuando me tomo la mano, mi corazón dió un salto. Pensé en que quizás todo saldría bien...  
  
"¿Qué te paso en la mano, te cortaste?" Me preguntó Ash  
  
Me quede estática, él aun sostenía mi mano, pero ahora yo sabía que la razón era tan sólo la herida que me había hecho. Me sentí un poco desepcionada, lo que hizo que una lagrima humedeciera el camino de las lagrimas que ya habían recorrido anteriormente mi mejilla.  
  
"¿Tanto te duele?" Preguntó Ash, concluyendo que esa era la razón de mis repentinas lagrimas y del abrazo.  
  
Me resigne a estar ahí, llorando por no razón aparente y teniendo en frente mio a la unica persona por la que sentía que valía la pena la vida. Vi mi mano. Sangraba levemente y pese a que me dolía un poco, yo no le daba importancia alguna.  
Empeze a temblar. Al parecer Ash lo notó ya que me puso su otra mano sobre mi hombro y me miro con una mirada tranquilizadora.  
  
"No me duele" respondí, sin saber porque.   
Sentí que había cometido un error, ahora yo no tenía ninguna razón para estar llorando, sólo espere a que el fuera el que rompiera el silencio que tanto me atormentaba.  
  
"Pues yo creo que igual hay que curarte" dijo sin inmutarse, ni másticar lo que yo había dicho antes.  
  
Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza. Ash, sin soltarme la mano herida, se dio vuelta para tomar su mochila, y empezó a escarbar en ella. Yo sólo contemplaba espectante, evitando que me tomara muy cerca de la muñeca para que no pudiera sentir mi acelerado pulso.   
  
"Mi mamá siempre me manda este tipo de cosas por si me pasa algo, ella se preocupa bastante y quizas a veces demasiado, pero creo que está bien" comenzó Ash, mientras seguia buscando en la mochila. Fue luego cuando se dió vuelta y me miró directamente a los ojos.  
  
"¿No lo crees, Misty?" Dijo Ash sonriente, mostrandome unas venditas, algodón y un frasco con alcohol (para curar heridas).  
  
"Después de todo, creo que es bueno tener una mamá preocupada" Dijo Ash sin esperar mi respuesta y curandome el algodón empapado en alcohol.  
  
"Po.." dije y esperé a que Ash no me hubiese escuchado.  
  
"¿Que?" Preguntó Ash "¿Te duele?"  
  
"Por... por qué haces esto?" pregunté expresandome insegura.  
  
"No te iba a dejar asi, ¿verdad? Se te podía infectar." dijo Ash, extrañado.  
  
Me resigne a su respuesta. Después de todo tenía miedo a ir más lejos.   
Me quede observando como terminaba de curarme.  
  
"Ya está!" dijo Ash, colocandome finalmente la vendita.  
  
No lo mire directamente a los ojos.   
  
"gra- gracias, Ash..." le quité suavemente mi mano, y me dirigí hacia mi mochila y mi bolsa de dormir. Mire ambas cosas y luego miré a Ash.  
  
"buenas noches, Ash" le dije. Desenrolle mi bolsa de dormir y espere a que Ash se volviera a quedar dormido...  
  
"Ash?.....yo....." Dije dudando de nuevo en continuar  
  
"grmm....arg......" Dijo Ash entre sueños  
  
"hasta siempre..." Dije ya decidida de que si estaba haciendo lo correcto... cuando por fin se durmio.  
  
Me acerque a él y lo bese suavemente en la frente...  
  
"Ya no puedo estar aqui... Te deseo suerte, aunque sé que no la necesitas... asi que.. Hasta siempre..."  
  
Volvi a enrollar mi saco me levante y esta vez no volvi a mirar a atrás...   
  
  
To be continued.... 


	2. Capitulo 2

~Otra Oportunidad~  
Capitulo 2  
  
Ash's POV (punto de vista de Ash)  
  
  
"ooOUaaaahhh, que bien dormi!!!" Dije preparado para comenzar un nuevo día.  
  
Brock estaba al parecer despierto hace rato y se notaba extraño.  
  
"¿eh? ¿Que ocurre Brock?" Le pregunte. Me daba la espalda y estaba sentado en un tronco.  
  
No me respondió, creo que no paso mucho tiempo, cuando yo mismo fui quién lo hizo..  
  
"¿Y Misty?" Pregunte dandome cuenta que no estaba.  
  
Brock seguía inmovil, me acerqué a él y se lo volví a preguntar, ahora, frente a frente  
  
"¿Y Misty?"  
  
"Lo.. lo siento, Ash. La busque, pero..."  
  
"¿Pero..!?" Pregunte molesto por el suspenso  
  
"Misty... Misty se fue" Dijo por fin Brock  
  
"¿Como que se fue? ¿A donde?!" Pregunte sin comprender mucho..  
  
"No se... pero ya no esta..." Dijo Brock bajando la cabeza.  
  
"¿COMO QUE NO ESTA!!? HAY QUE ENCONTRARLA!!, NO SE PUEDE IR ASI COMO ASI!!...." Comenze a moverlo y hacerlo entrar en razón. Quería que detuviera la broma, o lo que fuese y que me trajiera a Misty, pero Brock no respondía.  
  
"No se puede ir... ver- verdad Brock?" Pregunte ya sin animos y advirtiendo la respuesta sólo con ver su cara. No se como fue, pero comence sentir un nudo en la garganta, y de los ojos me empezaron a brotar lagrimas. Solte a Brock y me di la vuelta.  
  
"Lo siento Ash" Dijo Brock  
  
"Que? qu-e es lo que sien-tes Brock?" Dije con la voz cortada por el nudo y tratando de disimular mi pena "..Después de todo, ella no tenía..porque quedar-se" Dije mientras avanzaba hacía mi mochila.   
La tome y luego de ponermela voltee hacía Brock y le esboce una larga (pero fingida) sonrisa.  
  
"Bueno, debemos continuar.." Dije caminando  
  
"¿Es que no te importa Ash?" Pregunto Brock, al parecer desconforme por mi reacción  
  
Pare de caminar y me quede meditando un momento, era obvio que me importaba, pero eso no la traería de vuelta.  
  
"..Es su vida.. y supongo que ella puede hacer con ella lo que quiera... Vamos Pikachu!" Y seguí caminando  
  
" Pi - ka - pi " Dijo Pikachu un poco desanimado, avanzando detrás mio.  
  
"Ash.." Dijo Brock, y me siguió.  
  
El camino se hizo largo y fue silencioso. Ni Brock ni Pikachu me dirigieron la palabra, sólo me dirigían miradas que yo pretendía ignorar. Fue asi hasta que llegamos a la siguiente ciudad.  
  
Cuando llegamos al Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Garasu, me empeze a sentir muy mal. Lo unico que quería era recostarme y no pensar en nada... un sentimiento extraño se apoderaba de mi  
Brock dejo a nuestros pokemon con la enfermera Joy, y se vino a sentar junto a mi. Sin ni siquiera acercarse a saludar "a su manera" a la enfermera Joy...  
  
"Ash.. ¿que piensas hacer ahora?" Me preguntó mirandome con cara triste  
  
"VOY A GANAR MI SIGUIENTE MEDALLA!!!" Dije tratando de parecer lo más animoso posible.  
  
"Bueno.. Ash. Si es asi, lo siento pero.."  
  
"Pero que??" Pregunte asustado  
  
"..continua tu sólo Ash"  
  
Algo me claveteó por dentro...  
  
"¿QUE!! Tu también me vas a dar la espalda!?? Es que Uds 2 se pusieron de acuerdo?!" Pregunte enojado por la desición de Brock  
  
"No es eso, Ash... Es que no puedo creer que lo de Misty no te importe en lo absoluto!"  
  
"Brock.. no es que no me importe..."   
  
No sabía como reaccionar.. ¿Que era lo que quería Brock? Acaso queria que le dijiera que ahora sin Misty mi vida no tenía sentido!?... queria que le dijiera que yo sentia. ..algo por ella?..  
  
"Entonces que es Ash?? Misty era tu amiga!... se fue y lo unico que te importa es conseguir la siguiente medalla...!!"  
  
"Brock..no es eso.."   
  
No sabía que decirle a Brock.. por dentro me sentía terrible. Ya nada sería igual sin Misty... Porque se fue??.. que hice mal??  
  
"Adios Ash.. si el tiempo quiere.... nos veremos luego.." fueron las últimas palabras de Brock, Brock se acercó al mostrador, pidió sus Pokemon y se fue sin siquiera darse tiempo para escuchar mi respuesta.  
  
Yo solo me quede ahi.... Solo.....  
  
  
"..¿Quien los necesita!?" Pense como para sentirme mejor....  
  
Los dos días siguientes sin Brock ni Misty fueron de lo peor. Yo trataba de pretender ante Pikachu que nada de eso me afectaba, ya que ambos se fueron por alguna razon...   
  
"¿Que pasó..y..........y.por qué?"... esas preguntas constantemente se me repetían desde el día en que Misty se fue.  
  
"Hasta siempre..." Esa fue la última frase que me dijo Misty antes de irse....y por una extraña razón sentía que esa frase tenía un extraño efecto en mi... ..como si supiera que realmente sería la ultima vez que la vería... y como si.... ya hubiese vivido antes una experiencia semejante...  
  
Porque......PORQUE LA DEJE IR!!!!!!.........?? Y....sobre todo......PORQUE ESTO ME ESTA AFECTANDO TANTO!!?  
  
Camine un rato más junto a Pikachu, hasta que por el cansancio y por el hambre tuvimos que hacer otra parada.  
  
........Hasta siempre......."  
  
"Yo alcance a oir cuando ella me lo dijo.... ¿porque no lo quise entender en ese momento?!...   
Cuando la sentí irse por segunda vez....... Soy un idiota...."  
  
"Pikapi...." Me dijo Pikachu..... él fue el primero que advirtió una lagrima asomarse por mi cara. La aparté de inmediato  
  
"Vamos Pikachu! Tenemos que ir por la siguiente medalla!!" Dije seguro comenzando a caminar nuevamente  
  
Caminamos hasta llegar al Gimnasio Cristal. Ya que estaba ahi, debía retar a la Lider aunque no tuviera ganas de hacerlo realmente.   
Despues de presentarme ante ella, y retarla, empezó nuestra batalla. Fue muy corta... aunque creo que a mi se me hizo eterna... Sus pokemon parecían muy fuertes, ella también..... Yo me sentía pequeño.....pero sobre todo muy solo....  
  
"Lo siento mucho, Ash... Fue una buena batalla... pero siento que no diste lo mejor de ti" Me dijo Aimi, la Lider del Gimnasio al término de la batalla. "Ash, será mejor que despejes tu mente de sea lo que sea que te esta perturbando. Te recomiendo que vallas a las montañas y entrenes duro. No sólo a tus pokemon, sino también tu mente" Luego sonrió "Quiero que pronto vengas y me pidas la revancha, ya que se que eres un excelente oponente"  
  
Las palabras de Aimi me tranquilizaron... aunque no fueron suficientes como para hacerme sentir bien realmente. Yo había perdido... y yo sabía que no sólo habia perdido la batalla...  
  
En realidad no fue el hecho de la derrota lo que me hizo sentir peor...sino fue el hecho de no poder compartir mi angustia con nadie. Ahora sí estaba solo en el mundo. Sin mi mamá. sin Brock....... y sin....... sin Misty......  
  
Misty...... que estará haciendo ella ahora?  
  
Pikachu me dirigio otra mirada.. como desde hace poco acostumbraba a hacer, y le respondi  
  
"Bueno Pikachu....... tendremos que entrenar mas duro para poder enfrentar de nuevo a Aimi"  
  
Fue asi como nos dirigimos a las montañas... Fue dificil avanzar por el clima y los obstaculos, pero logramos llegar a la mitad sin descansar, peleando con cuanto pokemon nos salia al ataque. Logramos fortalecernos bastante.  
  
Ya habían pasado 5 días desde que Misty se fue y Brock me dejó..... Estar solo me habia servido mucho para reflexionar sobre mi mismo, y sobre la relación que he mantenido hasta el momento con mis amigos. Claro que también he entrenado, y me daba cuenta que fue de una manera mucho mas seria, ya que he visto que mis pokemon han subido rápidamente de nivel.  
¿Será que porque ahora no tengo a nadie que me distraiga que mis Pokemon y yo podemos entrenar más duro? y si es asi.... ¿Acaso mis amigos fueron un estorbo para mi entrenamiento?  
  
..........  
  
Pika...pikachu......  
  
.........  
  
O quizas.... fui yo el que siempre ha sido un estorbo para ellos....  
...Ahora que lo pienso siempre estoy preocupado por los pokemon... mas que por mis propios amigos. Siempre he sobrepuesto incluso la salud de un pokemon sobre la de Brock o Misty... Pero ellos siempre estaban ahi para darme animos y consejos.... Sobre todo Misty, que esta conmigo desde el primer día...... ¡Desde el primer día!... quien iba a pensar que me seguiría tan lejos tan solo por su bicicleta, y que luego hasta nos haríamos amigos, pese a algunas discusiones y desacuerdos...  
Ella siempre estaba ahi para mi.... soportandome.....  
Ahora mi duda es....... ¿En que le fallé yo?  
  
Continuara...... 


	3. Capitulo 3

~Otra Oportunidad~  
Capitulo 3   
(Ash POV)  
  
Ya ha paso 1 semana y 2 días.... y ya me sentia un poco mejor.... Por lo menos eso me gustaba creer..   
Pikachu y yo aun seguiamos entrenando en las montañas, pero al parecer Pikachu estaba entre enojado y triste por mi ya que no lo sentía tan cerca... como si en el fondo me culpara porque Misty y Brock se fueron. Bueno.. y si no es mi culpa, entonces de quién es?  
  
Ya casi alcanzabamos la cima de la montaña... el camino ya comenzaba a hacerse pesado ya que estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve, por lo que también hacia un frio considerable, y me comence a preocupar por Pikachu, pero pese a las veces que le insistí para que entrara a su pokebola, el no quizo....  
  
"Vamos Pikachu!. entra ya!!" Insisti, sabiendo que mis esfuerzos serían en vano  
  
"Pika =(" .. me respondía siempre enojado  
  
"Pikachu!!!, Sabes muy bien, que es por tu bien!!" No quiero que te ocurra nada..."  
  
7_7 .....Pikachu no obedecia, pero esta vez sentía que no era como las otras veces que no entraba a su pokebola.... esta vez lo hacía en una actitud negativa contra mi....  
  
"Pues muy bien, Pikachu, si tan enojado estas conmigo, Porque NO ME DEJAS TAL COMO LO HICIERON MISTY Y BROCK? Eh??"  
  
"Pika...." Me dijo triste ;_; y no pasaron mas de 2 segundos cuando se alejó corriendo  
  
"eh... Pikachu.....no quize..... espera PIKACHU!!!!!!!!!!" Fui corriendo tras de él.... no podía dejar que el me abandonara.... que el se enojara.. él era mi mejor amigo!  
  
"Pi.....pi......pi.............pi...............pi...................pi.........." Corria Pikachu...... y yo tras él.... desesperado por retractar lo que había dicho....   
  
"Pikachu!!......lo siento mucho!!!!! pero por favor espera!!.....no te enojes conmigo!!!!..... Yo..... yo no... Pikachu.." Dije entre lagrimas....  
  
"Pi.........pika..chupi..........pika...........pipi...........kachupi...................pipipi.........pikapichu.......?" Me dijo sin detenerse..... Fue cuando por fin lo comprendi todo....  
  
"pues.....entonces Ash.....porque no perseguiste a Misty......o a Brock.......pidiendoles perdon....como a mi....ahora?..."  
  
Me detuve...... estaba muy claro mi error....."pikachu....." dije casi en un suspiro...... y.....lo deje ir.  
  
........comence a llorar....primero en silencio, y luego cada vez mas fuerte... Ahora si estaba solo.. Lo había perdido todo... yo había sido un bobo. Dejé ir a Misty. Aunque yo no sabía porqué se había ido, sabía que era mi culpa, y también sabía que de alguna forma podría haberlo evitado.... La sentí marcharse despues de que conversamos, solo que no estaba seguro... tampoco me atrevi a retenerla.... que poder tenía yo sobre ella?.. con que derecho le pedía a ella que se quedara...?  
¿Porque yo querria que se quedara? Porque me sentía tan mal!!!... Brock también me dejo.... y Pikachu..... Mis mejores amigos...... y sin embargo porqué solo pensaba en Misty?  
  
Tenia los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, no soportaba más, me tire al suelo.. Me deje yacer encima de la fria nieve, la que lentamente comenzaba a congelarme...  
"Quisiera poder retractarme.... quisiera que nada de lo que pase hubiese ocurrido..." Pero ya todo estaba hecho..   
  
Ya solo me quedaba quedarme ahi y esperar a que sucediese lo que tuviese que suceder....  
  
  
  
  
"Te vas a dejar rendir asi como asi, Ash?" Me dijo una suave voz, que al principio no supe identificar de donde provenía.  
  
"Te crei mucho mas fuerte.....sabes?"  
  
Y fue entonces cuando una extraña luz me deslumbró y aparecio ante mi un extraño Pokemon..... un pokemon que jamás había visto en mi vida...  
  
"U...un...pokemon.. ¿Eres un Pokemon?"  
  
"Si.....soy Celebi... el Pokemon del tiempo...."  
  
"Ce..celebi?"  
  
Me levanté y trate de seguirlo..pero este me esquivaba habilmente...  
  
"jajaja.. que divertido Ash.. Pero no puedes alcanzarme"  
  
"Que.. que es lo que quieres de mi...?" Pregunté sorprendido y a la vez asustado de lo extraño que me sentía...  
  
"¿Que qué quiero de ti?..... Pues... sólo quiero ayudarte"  
  
"¿Ayudarme?"  
  
"Si Ash.... te haré una prueba muy corta, tendrás que luchar contra mi con todas tus fuerzas... Si pasas la prueba, obtendrás lo que quieres"  
  
"Lo que quiero.....? y.. y si no la paso??"  
  
"Si no la pasas... te quedaras tal cual como estas ahora...."  
  
Una oportunidad....... la verdad no tenía muy claro como un pokemon podía ayudarme en una situación como la que estaba viviendo.. pero no tenía absolutamente nada que arriesgar..  
  
"Esta Bien!... cuantos Pokemon puedo....?"  
  
"Escoge a cuantos tengas, y que no se hable más! Comencemos!!"  
  
"Eh.... em.... Claro!! ...Pikachu yo.....!! "  
  
Fue cuando recorde que pikachu ya no me acompañaba... necesitaba otro pokemon... Trate de no ponerme a pensar en Pikachu ahora.... debía ganar esta batalla para poder remediar mi error... de la forma en que pudiese hacerlo... si es que realmente ese pokemon me decía la verdad....  
  
"Chi...chikorita!! Yo te elijo!!!!" Dije comenzando la batalla.  
  
En ese instante, el extraño pokemon que me estaba desafiando, Celebi, lanzó un enorme Rayo solar...... haciendo que Chikorita perdiera al instante, sin haber tenido la posibilidad de luchar  
  
Chiko....ri...  
  
"Vu... vuelve Chikorita..." Dije apuntando su pokebola para que regresara.. necesitaba descansar  
  
"E... eres muy fuerte... Pero no lo suficiente!" Le dije tratandome de convenserme de eso. Por el poder que recien me habia lanzado note que ademas de Psiquico era un Pokemon tipo Planta.. Quizas lograría algo de ventaja..   
  
"Cyndaquil!! Yo te elijo!!"  
  
"Cynda Quiiil!!^^" Dijo en medio de un bostezo mi pokemon de fuego al recien salir de su pokebola, listo para luchar  
  
"Cyndaquil.. parece un buen Pokemon, pero no es suficiente sólo con eso" Dijo Celebi, preparandose para lanzarme otro ataque sorpresivo....  
  
"Cyndaquil, Lanzallamas!!" Dije rápidamente, para poder por lo menos alcanzar a dañarlo..   
Celebi rápidamente lo esquivo, y ataco a mi pokemon con Leech Seed, absorviendo gran parte de su energía, dejandolo notablemente debil  
  
"Cyndaquil...no..." Le dije mientras lo sostenía en mis brazos.. "¿puedes volver a intentar otro ataque?"  
  
"Cynda.." Me dijo debil, pero decididamente antes de volver a pararse en sus patas.   
  
"Muy bien Cyndaquil!, Agilidad!!"   
  
Cyndaquil comenzo a moverse rápidamente para lo debil que estaba, en dirección al extraño, pero poderoso Pokemon que me estaba Desafiando. Parecia muy decidido a no fallar esta vez.  
  
"Cyndaquil, otra vez! LANZALLAMAS!!"   
  
"Cyndaaaaaaa!!!!!" Dijo mi pokemon, con su lomo encendido, mientras lanzaba una enorme llama en contra de Celebi, la que le acertó, despues de todo.  
  
A pesar de que el ataque de mi Cyndaquil había logrado alcanzar a Celebi, este no parecio afectarlo mucho, ya que se veia casi en las mismas condiciones de cuando habíamos comenzado.. Fue ahi que me di cuenta de que había vuelto a usar Leech seed.. y con eso, absorvido parte de las ultimas fuerzas de Cyndaquil.  
  
"Muy bien, Cyndaquil...hiciste lo que pudiste.." Dije llamandolo a regresar a su Pokebola.  
  
"Es tu turno, Bulbasaur", Dije lanzando nuevamente la Pokebola.  
  
"Bulbasaur... ok.... esto sera divertido" Dijo moviendose y tornando sus ojos de otro color...   
  
"Bulbasaur! Hojas navajas, ahora!!" Dije sin esperar al ataque de mi oponente  
  
"Bulba sauur!!" Dijo mi pokemon lanzando miles de hojas cortantes hacia Celebi, quién sin dificultad esquivo, a excepción de unas cuentas que apenas le hicieron daño  
  
Era extraño, aun no venía el ataque de Celebi... Debía aprovechar ese tiempo... "Bulbasaur! Rayo solar!!!!"  
  
Bulbasaur se coloco en una posición hacía el sol y empezó a absorver sus rayos.... Mientras yo seguía esperando el ataque de Celebi  
  
"Bulbabulbabababa bulbabababa".....Ya casi estaba listo para atacar  
  
"Bulbasaur, RAYO SOLAR AHORA!!!!!!!"  
  
"BULBAA!!!!!!" Dijo lanzando un extraordinario rayo contra Celebi, pero en ese mismo instante venía una especie de rayo al parecer de la misma intensidad contra Bulbasaur  
  
"Es Vista al futuro!!" Dije alarmado recordando el poderoso ataque que una vez habia visto hacer al Girafarig de una Amiga (no recuerdo el nombre^_^)  
  
"Aaaaaaahh!" Dije retrocediendo..... El choque de ambos ataques me obligo a hacerlo..  
  
Ambos Pokemon resultaron dañados... ya que ambos salieron volando hacía atrás...   
  
"Ese fue un gran ataque, Ash, te felicito" Dijo Celebi.. algo juguetón.. "pero ya tu Bulbasaur no puede más"   
  
Mire a Bulbasaur..era cierto.. ya no podía más.. al parecer también sufrió los efectos del Leech Seed..  
  
"Aun me quedan... me queda un Pokemon.." Dije recordando que Pikachu ya no estaba conmigo...  
  
"NOCTOWL!!!!! VE!!!!!!!!!" Dije decidido  
  
Y comence de nuevo a luchar con todas mis fuerzas....con mi ultimo recurso....  
  
  
Continuara........ 


	4. Capitulo 4

~Otra Oportunidad~  
Capitulo 4  
.....................  
  
  
.................  
  
Al parecer ya habia pasado mas de una hora en la que yo me encontraba tendido en el suelo.. exausto. Al parecer la batalla ya había terminado hace un buen rato.   
Preocupado me levante rapidamente en busca de Celebi   
  
"¿que ocurrio?" Pregunté preocupado  
  
"Te quedaste dormido... fue una dura batalla. No quise despertarte"   
  
"Que..?? Pero..... y entonces.... ¿Que.. que ocurrio con la batalla!??  
  
"Es impresionante como luchas Ash" Me dijo girando en torno a mi jugetonamente  
  
"Pero que quiere decir eso?" Entonces......"  
  
"Bueno Ash..... perdiste a tu cuarto y a tu quinto Pokemon... Despues de eso.. caiste"  
  
"Entonces.....pe..perdi?"  
  
"parecias muy exausto...." Me dijo Celebi no respondiendo a mi pregunta "Te desmayaste como si algo te hubiese absorbido la energia.."  
  
"Pero Perdi!!!??" Pregunte perdiendo la paciencia.. sin embargo Celebi continuo como si nada..  
  
"..cuando te vi ahi, pense que lo mejor sería dejarte dormir.. y que despertaras a la mañana siguiente olvidando lo de la batalla... ...pero...."  
  
"Pero?!..:"  
  
".....pero aparecio tu Pikachu.. parecia decidido a combatirme.." Celebi giro en el aire y continuó.. "lucho con todas sus fuerzas.. fue una batalla muy dura..."  
  
"....pikachu...." Dije en un sollozo... ..Do...donde..  
  
"..aqui..." Me respondio adivinando mi pregunta y mostrandome a Pikachu envuelto en una especie de burbuja que flotaba en el aire, estaba durmiendo...  
  
"Pikachu!!" dije acercandome a él y tratando de abrazarlo.. "se.. se encuentra bien...?" pregunte entre sollozos..  
  
"El esta bien, Ash.. solo esta agotado"   
  
"pu...puedo tomarlo..?" Dije tratando de alcanzar la especie de burbuja en la que se encontraba flotando mi amigo...el unico que me quedaba..  
  
"Espera... creo que sera mejor que antes sepas una cosa..."  
  
"que cosa?"  
  
"Bueno, Ash.. como yo te estaba diciendo.. Pikachu luchó... con todas sus fuerzas... o al menos eso creía el"  
  
"¿como que eso creía?"  
  
"Pikachu perdió Ash.... osea Ash.... perdiste la batalla"  
  
"que?  
..la...perdí...?"  
  
"Si Ash.. Ahora....Pikachu debe sentirse muy mal.. lo note con cara de sentirse culpable... "  
  
"..Pikachu... puedo verlo?"  
  
"Aqui tienes Ash" Me dijo Celebi, posando a Pikachu en mis brazos..  
  
"Pikachu... estas bien amigo?.." Dije tratando de despertarlo suavemente... "No te preocupes amigo, ya todo paso.. no.. no importa que hayas perdido.. diste lo mejor de ti"  
  
"Pikaa..." Dijo despertando en parte de su sopor..  
  
"Pikachu! Estas bien!!?"  
  
"Pika..." Me dijo sonriendo, algo debil  
  
"Pikachu!!" Dije abrazandolo con fuerza.. Muchas gracias amigo.. gracias por perdonarme. Gracias por darme una segunda oportunidad.  
Al parecer Pikachu se encontraba mejor.. ya no parecia ni cansado ni molesto conmigo... Despues de todo, tenía aun a mi amigo.  
Despues de un largo momento de reconciliación, me dirigí a Celebi  
  
"Gra..gracias Celebi.. Por tratar de darme otra oportunidad.." Mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.. "No importa que no haya ganado.. creo que podré seguir.. y de alguna forma u otra recuperare a mis amigos... Despues de todo acabo de recuperar a uno"  
  
Celebi comenzo a juguetear nuevamente..  
  
"De nada Ash... pero eso ya no será necesario..."  
  
"que...que quieres decir..? pregunte confundido...  
  
"Yo nunca te he dicho que no has pasado la prueba.."  
  
"Como que no!?...pero...pero si PERDI!"  
  
"Si, es cierto. Pero acaso dije yo que la prueba consistía en derrotarme?"  
  
"eh.... bueno...."  
  
"Acabas de pasar la prueba.... Demostraste mucha madurez en la actitud que tomaste asumiendo tu derrota y preocupandote por tu amigo.... Ash. Ahora espero que comprendas que ganar una batalla no es todo en la vida. Uno aprende de las derrotas incluso mas que de los triunfos. Y no solo de batallas vive un maestro Pokemon. También vive de sentimientos. Un Entrenador que no se preocupe de sus pokemon, no puede llegar a hacerse campeon. No totalmente.."  
  
"....yo."  
  
"Sin embargo Ash, no solo los pokemon son importantes. En este mundo también viven los seres humanos. Con ellos también compartes sentimientos muy importantes, y no debes dejarlos pasar a llevar solo por la obseción y el cariño que les tienes a los Pokemon..."  
  
"Claro que si...eso lo se"  
  
"Se que lo sabes Ash... pero no lo tenías muy claro. Es por eso que tus amigos te abandonaron. Ellos necesitan saber que ellos son por lo menos mas importantes que una batalla pokemon..."  
  
"Pero claro que ellos me importan... es solo.... que...."  
  
"Que te cuesta reconocerlo Ash... Ocultas tus sentimientos, dejandolos solo hacia los pokemon..."  
  
"Pero si yo se lo que siento... son mis amigos y claro que me preocupo por ellos"  
  
"Entonces dices haber aclarado tus sentimientos?"  
  
"Claro que si... " Dije recordando todo lo que había vivido la ultima semana.. "Ya tengo claro cual fue mi error.. y ya comprendo mis sentimientos.."  
  
"Y cuales son Ash....?"  
  
Por alguna razón senti mi corazon palpitar aceleradamente, también senti subir la temperatura de mi cabeza, adivinando que estaba claramente sonrojado.  
  
"yo....... *trague saliva* ..... creo que mis amigos son lo mas preciado que tengo.. lo que mas me hace alegrarme y sentirme mejor. Estar con ellos es incluso mejor que ganar una batalla..."  
  
"y...." Me preguntó Celebi... Sentí que era esa la última pregunta que faltaba por responderle para pasar la prueba..  
  
"y... " Aprete los puños.. trague saliva... y finalmente lo dije... "Creo.....que.. ..Misty.......que yo ......quiero a Misty......"  
  
Por fin lo había admitido.... Cuando levante la vista para ver a Celebi, este me sonrio y me hizo ver un calido resplandor......................  
  
"Buena suerte Ash Ketchum......"  
  
.................................  
  
  
"...........q.................que?"  
  
  
  
.......  
  
  
  
.........  
  
  
  
...........Siento como si estuviese despertando de una pesadilla..............................  
  
...............................................................................................solo que al parecer aun no estaba durmiendo.........   
  
entonces que.........  
  
  
.....entonces.....que es esta sensación.......................................................me siento flotar..........  
  
  
................Pikachu..............  
  
  
.........Brock..........  
  
  
  
...........Misty.....................  
  
  
..................Despues de mucho tiempo...por fin siento esa sensación de tranquilidad que había estado buscando......................   
  
  
  
................................  
  
"Ash!!...... Ash!" me dijo Misty   
  
"Misty!"   
  
"Hasta que reaccionas.. te quedaste como en trance.."  
  
"En serio.. lo siento..." Dije confundido no recordando en que había estado pensando..  
  
"Bueno, buenas Noches" me dijo, metiendose de manera extraña en su bolsa de dormir, como esperando tomar posición apenas yo me diera vuelta  
  
"Buenas Noches Misty", le dije algo confuso... sentía que debía decirle algo más... pero no estaba seguro. Me sentía como si algo me hubiese hecho ver las cosas de una forma diferente.  
  
Brock dormía muy profundamente. No era raro debido a la hora. Ya que era muy tarde, o muy temprano. Me trate de reacomodar en el saco, esta vez girandome hacía Misty. Note que apenas hice eso, ella se movio bruscamente, como reacomodandose... la contemple un rato y luego me volvi a girar y cerré los ojos.  
  
¿Por qué siento que no debo dormirme....? como que estuviera arriesgando algo importante si lo hago... pero...que sería....   
  
Al parecer ya había pasado como media hora... todo seguía en completo silencio y yo, para ser parte de este, trataba de quedarme dormido.. pero fue en ese instante cuando sentí a alguien acercandoseme y diciendome suavemente en el oido  
  
"Hasta siempre..."  
  
Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar. A palpitar como nunca antes lo había hecho.   
Era acaso este el momento en el que yo debía hacer algo?... pero, qué era ese algo?  
  
Aun la sentía cerca... era obvio que era Misty, Brock no tenía esa voz!   
La sentía muy cerca mio, mas bien sentía su rostro encima del mio.. lo que me aceleraba aun más el corazon.  
  
"...Hasta siempre" repitió, y sentí que su calor se alejaba de mi.   
Instintivamente trate de tomarle la mano sin abrir los ojos.. como si de verdad estuviera dormido y ella bruscamente se dio vuelta  
  
"¿Ash? estas despierto?" Dijo alterada, pero aun en voz baja.. Yo segui haciendome el dormido  
  
"mm.m.." Mascullé, y me acomode un poco para que no notara que estaba despierto  
  
"¿Ash..?" Se acerco hacía mi, como para asegurarse de que continuaba dormido  
  
"Que hago?" me preguntaba a mi mismo, "Porque no simplemente me despierto y le pregunto que intenta hacer?... "  
  
Misty se volvio a acercar, como si quisiese decirme algo al oido, mi corazon palpitaba muy fuerte y también sentí una especie de Deja vu... pero esta vez no dejaría que terminara igual....  
  
Continuara....... 


	5. Capitulo 5

~Otra Oportunidad~  
Capitulo 5  
  
  
Misty se acercaba... yo solo esperaba que no se diera cuanta de que estaba despierto. Pero senti que los latidos de mi corazon dejaban al descubierto mi mentira asi que sin pensarlo más tiempo me levante, y la abracé muy fuerte.  
  
"Ash!!, Estas despierto!!" Me dijo alarmada y roja... quizas estaba enojada  
  
Yo estaba como en un estado de Shock. Abrazaba a Misty muy fuerte, y no sabía por que.. Pero era una sensación muy agradable. Misty no parecía tan disgustada como al principio  
  
  
Misty POV (punto de Vista de Misty)  
  
"A...Ash.." Dije nerviosa... después de todo ASH ME ESTABA ABRAZANDO!!  
  
No me respondió, es más, se abrazó aun más fuerte a mi. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar de una forma descontrolada.. timidamente comencé a devolverle el abrazo. Asi pasaron por lo menos diez segundos más, cuando Ash me soltó rápidamente como si el abrazo hubiese sido un accidente.  
  
"Mi...Misty....yo... perdón no se q... que... me pasó.." Dijo con una voz muy nerviosa  
  
Me sonrojé.. "No te p..preocupes Ash.. no... no paso nada.." No sabia como sentirme... Acaso Ash....  
  
Ash miro hacía el lado, estaba muy colorado.. no paso mucho tiempo cuando me preguntó con una voz ya más segura  
  
"¿Que crees que estabas haciendo?"  
  
Fue cuando recorde que todas mis pertenencias estaban nuevamente guardadas y listas para irme  
  
"Creía que ya estabas lista para dormirte, pero tu bolsa de dormir nuevamente esta enrollada!!" Me dijo en un tono firme.  
  
"Yo.. eh..pues.." Dije buscando una escusa con la mirada, en cualquier dirección que no fuesen los ojos de Ash  
  
"A..acaso te ibas a ir, Misty?" Me preguntó por fin. Yo hubiese querido nunca escuchar esa pregunta..  
  
"eh......yo...... ....si" confirme por fin  
  
"Po... porqué?" Me preguntó Ash entre nervioso y con voz debil  
  
"Yo..." No sabía que responder, cuando Ash me interrumpio  
  
"Acaso te caemos mal, yo y Brock?" Preguntó  
  
"NO! Claro que no... Ash..."  
  
"Entonces porqué?.. antes, cuando te cure la herida, también estabas como lista para ir a algún lado.."  
  
"Ash... perdoname.. pero no te... no te puedo decir..."  
  
"Por que no?.. acaso no somos amigos? no nos tenemos confianza, Misty?"  
  
"...Ash..es que.... no puedo.. por favor..... solo...."  
  
"Quieres que te deje ir asi no más?"  
  
"....si.....eso...creo.."  
  
Ash me quedo mirando un largo rato a los ojos.. eso hacia que me colocara aun más nerviosa... Mi corazón comenzo a latir de nuevo muy fuertemente.. Luego Ash bajo la mirada  
  
"Misty... y te iras por mucho tiempo.. es decir... no.. no.. volveras?" Me dijo en un tono tan triste y a la vez esperanzado que no sabía como contestarle  
  
"Yo.. Si.. claro que nos volveremos a ver..Ash" dije sin saber si estaba mintiendole o no  
  
"Pero... cuando..."  
  
"...no lo se.. ahora....solo...debo... despejar mi mente..."  
  
"De qué? Misty.. si tienes algun problema.. yo... yo..te puedo ayudar..." Por la actitud de Ash pude comprender que no quería que me fuera.. eso me hacia sentir muy feliz por dentro y me impulsaba a quedarme con él, y de nuevo esa sensacion de sólo querer abrazarlo.. y......besarlo... volía a invadirme...pero si hacía eso.. Ash no lo comprendería.. y.. sería mucho peor...  
  
"Misty..?" Preguntó Ash sacandome de mi ensimismamiento   
  
"Eh.. si..que?" Dije.. olvidando que era lo que me había preguntado anteriormente Ash  
  
"...No.. nada.. Bueno.. es tu decisión. te.. deseo lo mejor"  
  
"Ash" Me comenzaron a brotar lagrimas de los ojos.. no quería que se diera por vencido.. no quería que me dejara ir... aunque al mismo tiempo si lo quería.. yo estaba muy confundida.  
  
"Quieres.. quieres que me despida de Brock por ti, mañana?.. que quieres que le diga?"  
  
"..*snif* dile... dile que.. *snif*.." tenía los ojos empapados en lagrimas lo que no me permitia continuar  
  
"Tienes que irte ahora?.. no puedes irte... mañana por la mañana? Asi te puedes..despedir..de Brock.." Me preguntó Ash, tratando de impedir que siguiera llorando  
  
"no...se... *snif*.. Ash... Yo no quiero Irme!!" Dije ya no pudiendo contenerlo...   
  
Se notaba que Ash no sabía como reaccionar.. yo lloraba y él no sabía por que... debe haber sido un momento muy tenso para él.. y para mi también.. yo tampoco sabía que hacer.. solo quería que a él se le ocurriera algo... yo confiaba en que el calmaría la situación..  
  
"Misty... " Dijo Ash tomando aire... Comprendi que me quería decir algo, solo espere a ver que continuaba  
  
"mm... yo.. " Hubo una pausa bastante larga.. Ash volvio a tomar aire..  
  
"S..si?" Dije timidamente animandolo a continuar...   
  
"yoooooooo.........em........ *aire* er.... y..........ya.. ya no llores.." Me dijo despues de un largo rato de haber pensado en su respuesta.. "qui... quieres que despierte a Brock.. él quizas sepa.. no se.. mmmm..... quieres que lo despierte?"  
  
"eh... no.. gracias Ash" Dije media decepcionada "sabes... creo.. que sera mejor que me valla ahora... Despideme tu mañana de Brock.. dile. que.. necesitaba alejarme un poco... y que... no... se.... Ash.. ahi tu ves que......que.. más le dices..."  
  
"......ok.." Me dijo resignado.. Será.... mejor que te vallas ahora.. Debo haberte molestado ya bastante..." Dijo Ash levantandose, y ayudandome a mi también  
  
"..si.." Dije.. mirandolo  
  
Ash rápidamente evito mi mirada... ya no quería verme.. al parecer quería evitar que la despedida se siguiera prolongando  
  
Me dirigi hacia mis cosas... y las tome con cuidado y con la mano que no estaba herida. Me coloque la mochila y mire a Ash esperando que fuera el él primero que me despidiera... Pero Ash no se daba vuelta  
  
"bueno..Ash... sera.... un hasta.. *snif* ...un hasta pronto.." Dije de nuevo entre lagrimas  
  
"Adios Misty..." Dijo bajando la cabeza sin mirarme, y haciendome entender que ya no quería que estuviera ahi...  
  
Mi garganta tenía un nudo.. y eso me hizo que se apretara aun más.. asi que me voltee y con la poca voz que me quedaba le dije un ultimo Adios rápido, y me marche rápidamente...  
  
  
Continuara.......... 


	6. Capitulo 6

~Otra Oportunidad~  
Capitulo 6  
(Ash POV)  
  
Cuando vi a Misty alejarse.. volvi a sentir un vacio y una sensación extraña. No podía dejar la situación asi.. ¿Que demonios estoy haciendo?! Debería ir tras ella... y decirle....y decirle...... y decirle.. que se quede aqui.. con nosotros.... con...conmigo..  
  
No me atrevo......no me atrevo..... no puedo... Pensaba... no me animaba a decirle nada..  
Y ella seguía alejandose.. ya casi no se veía....  
  
La estoy perdiendo..... Y quizás es para siempre.......  
  
Me paré rapidamente y comence a correr en dirección hacia Misty... pero el camino comenzaba a hacerseme eterno... realmente no estaba avanzando.. algo.. una extraña sensación de desesperación se estaba apoderando de mi.  
  
"Misty..."  
  
De pronto la divise.. caminaba rapidamente, cabizbaja.. Al parecer lloraba.  
  
"MISTY!!!!" Grite para que se detuviera  
  
"Ash?" Me dijo sorprendida, volteandose a verme y rapidamente luego ocultando su cara que claramente se encontraba roja por el llanto.  
  
"Misty...ah... " Dije tomando aire por la corrida "No te puedes ir!"  
  
"Ash... ya.. " Me dijo ella en voz baja..  
  
"Espera" Dije tomandola de los hombros para que ella me escuchara ahora a mi, lo que yo tenía que decirle "Escuchame a mi primero..."  
  
"Ash.. ya.. ya te dije que me iba.. pero escucha Ash.. volvere. Te lo juro. Algun dia nos veremos.. tu seras... ya te habras convertido en el mejor maestro Poke..."  
  
"Escuchame Misty, por favor!!" Dije parandola en seco. "no.. No quiero que te vallas!..por lo menos no antes de que me digas la razon de la de porque te vas.."  
  
"Ash..pero si ya te dije.. quiero.. aclarar mi mente.." me dijo entre sollozos  
  
"..de que.. ?!" Pregunte desesperado  
  
"....crei.. crei que ya te habia quedado claro, Ash.. Solo dejame Ir..."  
  
"NO!! Misty eres mi mejor amiga!!! No puedo dejarte asi como asi!!!"  
  
"Tu también eres mi mejor amigo, Ash.. pero por favor de.. DEJAME IR!!!!" Dijo lanzando un fuerte sollozo que realmente me sorprendio.. Senti que entre mas quisiera yo retenerla, más deseaba ella irse de a mi lado  
  
"Porque QUIERES IRTE!!!!!!!??" Le pregunte reteniendola.. "Si me das una BUENA RAZON para irte, entonces te dejaré ir..."  
  
"...yo......(aire).....yo....dejame Ash... Si sigo aqui... Porqué quieres que me quede?!" Me dijo encontrando una pregunta al parecer mejor que la mia.. ya que yo ya no tenía como evitarla..  
  
No me atrevo.....no me atrevo..........  
  
"Ya te dije.... eres mi mejor amiga.. no te puedo dejar ir asi como asi..."  
  
"Si eres mi amigo Ash....por favor comprendelo..."  
  
"NO PUEDO!!!! te marchas asi como asi... que es lo que intentas evitar!! Misty..estoy seguro de que tiene solución. Yo te ayudare a salir de eso... confia en mi....pero no te vallas..."  
  
"Maldita sea, Ash.. Dejalo ASI!!!!! Ahora no lo entenderas.. cuando nos encontremos de nuevo..."  
  
"NO quiero ENCONTRARTE de nuevo! Misty.. Quiero verte AHORA Y MAÑANA.. y Pasado.. y.. y todos los dias..........y....... No quiero que tener que enfrentar el siguiente gimnasio sin que estes cerca para compartir conmigo el triunfo o la derrota........No quiero tener que pensar todos los dias en que yo te deje ir .....y que yo lo permiti asi como asi................ ENTIENDE QUE NO TE QUIERO LEJOS DE MI!!!!! " Me corte.. estaba diciendole demasiado.. Que demonios estaba haciendo yo?! Porque le suplicaba a Misty que no se fuera... Porque YO querria seguir teniendo al lado a una chica tan complicada.. tan.. tan...Misty..  
  
"........." Misty se quedo en silencio, espere a ver su siguiente reacción  
  
"yo...te.........importo, Ash?" Me dijo con voz llorosa... comence a temblar..  
  
"....yo............. .......pues.....................si.." dije sin mirarla...  
  
"en serio?"   
  
"........si no fuera asi.....porque te estaría tratando de retener, eh Misty?"  
  
"....nunca pense que yo te importara..." Me dijo tratando de evitar esbozar una sonrisa..  
  
"Te quedaras?" Pregunte esperanzado   
  
"pero se que solo.....te importo.......como.......amiga......" me dijo en voz casi inaudible  
  
"¿Que?...que dijiste.......?"  
  
Misty se acerco a mi, y me beso rápidamente en la mejilla... luego se dio la vuelta  
  
"Te.. te deseo lo mejor.. pero ya no lo pro- prolongemos más.. tan sólo.. dejame ir"  
  
"....Pero.........Misty......"  
  
".....Hasta siempre Ash..................:...."  
  
Hasta siempre.................hasta siempre...................hasta siempre.........................................  
Esa frase se repite en mi mente....... mi garganta se aprieta... esa frase tiene un extraño efecto en mi...... puedo soportar un hasta pronto......incluso un adios...... PERO NUNCA UN HASTA SIEMPRE  
  
"NO TE IRAS!!!!!!!!!!" Grite sin pensarlo...................  
  
"Ash.......?" Dijo Misty mirandome con una cara extrañamente esperanzada..y a la vez afectada por mi decidido grito  
  
"Misty, este ha sido un largo viaje. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, ya sean buenas o malas. Hemos vivido grandes momentos, conocido a muchos amigos" comence a respirar y a pensar en como continuar...era ahora o nunca..... ya no podría seguir reteniendola.   
"......bueno... Misty, quizas tu no opines lo mismo.... pero......como..ya te dije eres mi mejor amiga.. y....." comence a mirar a otro lado.. "tu... bueno... yo... te..............te..........................................."  
No podía continuar, estaba ardiendo por dentro. Misty me miraba y yo sin saber como continuar....no me atrevía a decirlo! porque era tan dificil.. Misty parecia impaciente, no queria que se fuera.. ¿Se iría después de decirle lo que siento?.....¿Que arriesgo?..... Ya no quiero pensar más..............  
  
"Misty....eres una de las personas más importantes para mi... no se como no me di cuenta antes. Y Brock.. mi mejor amigo.... la verdad es que no se porque te digo esto.... pero siento como si de verdad ya supiera lo que es estar sin ti..... y no puedes imaginar lo terrible que es......."  
  
"Ash......yo......no..se.." Sin dejarla terminar. me acerque a ella..... y la BESÉ dejando al descubierto mis sentimientos mucho mejor de lo que lo pudiese haber hecho la palabra que continuaba a mi frase... Para mi sorpresa Misty no tardó en devolverme el beso... fue largo y tierno... mucho mejor de lo que me   
hubiese imaginado..... quería que ese momento fuese eterno.....  
  
Misty's POV  
  
Ash......  
  
Yo podía sentir como mis lagrimas brotaban.... eran lagrimas de felicidad y de alivio.. Ash me quería... tanto como yo lo quería a él. Jamás pense que todo esto acabaría asi....y fue mucho mejor que como jamás me lo hubiese podido imaginar. Sus brazos me rodeaban protectivamente le devolvi el abrazo con fuerza..demostrandole también de esa forma mi cariño...   
  
Cuando finalmente nos separamos Ash muy decidido se quedo mirandome..  
  
"Misty... yo te amo.....siento... mucho no habertelo dicho antes"  
  
"Yo también te amo mucho Ash!" Lo volvi a abrazar, lo queria mucho.....mucho..... no queria dejarlo nunca más.... queria estar siempre a su lado....asi...... Lo que estaba pasando era lo mejor que jamas me habia pasado.. este sentimiento... nada podía ser mejor.....  
  
Nos quedamos abrazados un tiempo cuando Ash decidio soltarme.. Y se acercó a despertar a Brock  
  
"Brock....despierta amigo" Le dijo Ash remeciendolo  
  
Brock se desperto algo confuso, al ver que seguía obscuro y que lo estuviesen despertando debe haber sido extraño para él.. Ademas Ash no solia decirle amigo..  
  
"¿Que...que ocurre?.." su voz revelaba su confusión  
  
"Que bueno que estes despierto Brock!" Le dijo Ash muy animado.. yo seguía sin comprender  
  
"Despierto?? como no si acabas de despertarme ASH! Estaba soñando con Joy...!!!! Como se te ocurre despertarme!!? Ash!. Mas te vale que sea importante!"  
  
"Pues claro que lo es! verdad Misty?" Me dijo mirandome esbozando su mejor sonrisa  
  
"mm... pues?"  
  
"Misty y yo... ahora.. Somos... eh..." Se cortó.. Comprendí por que lo hizo.. asi que continue yo  
"Si Brock, Ash y yo ahora somos NOVIOS" Ash sonrió aun más... y también sonrio Brock. Rapidamente se levanto de su bolsa de dormir y nos dió un fuerte y caluroso abrazo del Oso a ambos, demostrandonos asi lo contento y orgulloso que estaba.  
  
"Los felicito chicos, sinceramente" Dijo Brock Contento  
  
"Pika^_^!!!!" Me dijo Pikachu contento  
  
"Gracias amigo... Gracias Misty... Gracias Pikachu.... y gracias..." Ash comenzo a decir, pero se detuvo... lo ayude un poco....  
  
"Celebi sabe que se lo agradeces Ash..." Le sonrei.... "Y yo también...."  
  
Fin  
  
  
  
Por fin lo termine!! Aun no lo puedo creer. ?¿Que? ¿Se preguntan porque Misty sabe acerca de Celebi?..pues que importa.. lo dejo a su imaginación. Espero que les haya gustado el fic. Me llevo un tiempo escribirlo porque realmente me faltaba inspiración. Ademas hice una parte en inglés y otras cosas me mantuvieron bastante ocupadas (incluidas otro fic más que estpy haciendo). PLEASE envienme sus opiniones.. realmente me interesa saber que opinan, ademas eso me ayudaria mucho a mejorar. Y please REVIEW^^!!!! No saben lo agradable que es recibir reviews^.^  
Ja ne^_^! 


End file.
